


Home is where you feel safe

by orphan_account



Series: Mc - Bnha crossover [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, I’m shit at tags, Temporary Character Death, please forgive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream has learned from his mistakes and prevents it from happening again.Children shouldn’t partake in war.Mc bnha cross overPreviously known as “Learning to pick our battles”
Series: Mc - Bnha crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005276
Comments: 33
Kudos: 194





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tweaked ages a bit Tommy and Tubbo’s are a year younger

It’s been an hour since the sunset and half since Niki left, the sound of mellohi danced through the air as two young boys reflected on the catastrophe that happened earlier in the day. Tommy and Tubbo sat next to each other beside the jukebox, Tommy refused to leave the smaller boys side since the two reunited only leaving to fight in the pit Wilbur dug out. Tubbo was leaning against Tommy half asleep, the way his face was rested against the taller boy’s shoulder showed off Tubbo’s new scars he received from the firework explosion that covered the a decent portion of the bottom half of his face, throat (like cheeks and chin). Tubbo could tell Techno regretted pulling the trigger of his crossbow on the podium, Tommy would too if he saw the look in Techno’s eyes every time he glanced at the scarred boy or heard the apology Tubbo heard before the blinding light. Technoblade never apologizes before a kill, it was just common knowledge.

From the tree behind the boys sat a figure dressed in a forest green cloak the hood hiding white hair pulled into a small bun, stray strands fell next to a white mask with a childlike smile drawn on. Underneath the cloak was the faint glow of enchanted netherite, supplies that took weeks worth of mining and scavenging to obtain hidden from sight in the players inventory ready to be called on at a moments notice. He had watched the festival from a far to keep the facade that he had no interest in L’Manberg. It pained him to watch Tubbo be incased in that concrete, it hurt seeing the scars and knowing he should have prevented it, one of the nicest on the server was the one who suffered the most today and it was obvious. He hated how respawn left scars, it was always a roll of the dice each respawn you could have scars from the injury that sent you there as a permanent reminder or you walked out as good as the last respawn. That was why if you manage to come across players that have lived for hundreds of year they barely have any unscarred skin left.

“What do you want Dream?” the youngest asked back facing the darkness of the trees, “I actually have something for you, a proposition if you will” Dream replied after a beat of silence suddenly feeling like they were in the past negotiating the discs except the roles were reversed. “I know the thought of running away has at least crossed your mind once, what if I can get you away from this pointless war with the promise of getting stronger” Dream proposed and if Tommy hadn’t known better the masked man sounded a little desperate, “we can’t give up on L’Manberg” Tommy replies brushing a few stray hairs from his friends face. “It’s not giving up its retreating so you can fight another day, it’s learning what fights to pick and when you pick them” Dream insisted dropping from the branches he was perched on, “its a win-win you get stronger and Tubbo gets a break from all the fighting and war” Dream knew that was a low blow but he needed the boys to agree. 

Tommy knew what Dream was doing yet at the same time the boy was clueless, why was Dream doing this? “I’m tired” a small voice pierced the silence, Tommy couldn’t agree more “alright big man where to”

Turns out where to was being teleported to a bunker with walls and celling lined with obsidian and the floor being a mix of obsidian and bedrock indicating what level they are at, “this is a fortified bunker that holds the sole purpose of keeping a portal from being discovered and if it is, to make it a nightmare to get in” Dream explained rummaging through one of the chests that lined the walls the wall behind them had a indent in the wall that would most likely be for a nether portal. At the center of the room was a formation of emerald blocks in the shape of a nether portal “I keep the portal unlit so nothing can go through without knowing the item to light it” Dream continued moving from chest to chest. “Take anything you might want, I’ll give you a run down on the rules when we get through the portal but I’ll give you the run down of that dimension.” Tommy pocketed a ender chest and few gapples he found along with a few diamonds, while Tubbo pocketed a campfire, diamond sword and few emeralds. Dream threw a bed at each of the boys along with one of his spare hoodies for Tubbo since he hasn’t changed from his suit, When Tubbo was finished changing Tommy refused to admit he smiled when he saw that Tubbo kept the red scarf Tommy made him after the first war (I headcannon that the two exchanged like scarf things with their respective colours after at some point), Tommy had his dark green scarf tied around his neck while Tubbo had the red one around his arm. “The Quirked dimension is a dimension where so much as eighty percent of the mobs there have a unique ability the mobs there call ‘quirks’ that varies from having a tail or being able the shatter obsidian with a single punch like your in creative” Dream told the boys “I’ve seen a dude shoot fire from his hands, a guy screamed so loud he can collapse massive buildings and there was this one lady who is similar to a rabbit hybrid.” Dream spoke like he was a messenger telling tales of brave adventures that completed brave and skillful challenges before his body took on a more grim posture “when I first went through that portal it felt like I was being thrown into lava and the cold waters of a tundra biome at the same time, I later found out it was because the portal was giving me a quirk, transformation type to be exact” Dream said with a frown the others couldn’t see. “So what you saying is we can have a quirk too” Tubbo asked seeming less hesitant the more he thought about it, there were stars in both of their eyes when Dream nodded “its your decision to go or stay” Dream said earning immediate replies from the boys confirming they will go through. 

Tubbo watched Dream light the green portal with a bucket of lava and water placed at the same time, it glowed a shade of orange that Tubbo liked and the lit portal radiated power, it was like being close to a nether star. Tommy stared at the portal like it was a challenge, despite how nervous he was even Dream warned about the effects of going through the portal. The two stepped in and they spent a minute suffering from the swimming vision before all they saw was darkness and pure pain ran through their bodies causing the two to cry out. Tubbo felt like he was being stung by a million bees while Tommy felt like he wad being ripped apart and painfully stitched back together until as suddenly as it arrived it just left and their vision was flooded by light. 

All they heard before they passed out was “Welcome to the quirked dimension”. 

[Tommyinnit has made the achievement: All for one and One for All]

[Tubbo has made the achievement: One for all and All for one]


	2. A friendship between two dimensions

The first time Hawks met Dream was when he was thirteen years old, the winged boy was training his accuracy when a boy with white hair dropped from the ceiling vents. Instinctively Hawks caught the eleven year old with a few feathers and set him down “are you ok?” Hawks asked falling on past training to assess the boy to see he didn’t have any external injuries other then a few bruises and already bandaged scrapes “yeah I’m fine but I was hoping to not get caught this time” the boy said in a tone Hawks later learned was embarrassment. The boy wore a light green hoodie and blue shorts with a white medical mask that had two small black dots side by side with a curved black line underneath Hawks had no idea what the symbol was “what’s on you mask?” Hawks asked curiosity getting the better of him. The boy looked shocked “you don’t know what a smilie face is?” he asked in disbelief, gasping when Hawks shook his head. Hawks never forgot what happened next, the boy startled at the sound of his trainer clearing his throat “I’m sorry to interrupt but could you return home we have a training session today” his trainer said with a fake smile it shocked Hawks to see the man talk with anything other then hatred in his voice “sorry but this is an emergency I need to show this kid all the shit you’ve deprived him of” the boy snapped back dragging Hawks out of the room by his arm at that point Hawks was clueless there wasn’t a protocol for this as he watched all the adults that they cross paths with scramble out of the boys way and shoot Hawks dirty looks. “I’m Dream what’s you name” the boy asked as they made their way to a staff break room “uh Hawks”.

Hawks was sixteen when he learned the truth about his first friend. The two were sitting in Hawks’s room the winged boy listening as Dream told him about the world outside of the concrete walls he’s long forgot about, Dream was laying on his bed while Hawks sat at the desk he studied at when the alarms blared and the speakers announced a code yellow “someone in the staff must have done something that was against the rules” Hawks said as a large sheet of reinforced titanium fell shut around his door. “We stay in here until the threat has been dealt with” the winged boy explained trying to sound calm in front of the younger. “What do you mean by dealt with?” Dream asked playing with a stick that wasn’t their before Hawks turned around “arrested or killed normally” Hawks responded causing the masked boy to stop playing with the stick and tilt his head “that doesn’t make sense death is permanent wouldn’t you just have to like put him to sleep with a quirk” Dream said confusion clear in his eyes “I guess that’s an option but quirks like that are hard to come by” Hawks explained somewhat awkwardly he had no idea how to explain to a fourteen year old that sometime people kill people “my sister has a quirk that can put people to sleep, she uses it on me sometimes when I stayed up to late the night before” Dream said causing Hawks to double take “you have a sister?!” the blond asked shocked “I thought you were an only child you never told me that” he added earning a shrug from the boy in question “you never asked” was the response he got and “fair enough” that caused Dream to wheeze like a kettle. 

The smile on Hawks’s face was short lived as the door Burt open to reveal his old trainer from a year about a shorter man with a air manipulation quirk named Kuki except the once calm man seemed filled with rage as he lock eyes with the winged boy “you stupid brat destroyed my life!” Kuki shouted launching a stream of fast air at him, it happened to fast to react even with twelve years of bone breaking training he could move fast enough to get out of the way in such a small space so he tried shield himself with his wings and arms except the blow never came and instead a gush of blood was sprayed all over his shield “Dream!” the sixteen year old cried as he watched his only friend jump in front of him and he watched as a hole was blown through the boys chest.   
Hawks was sixteen when he first watched Dream die and he was sixteen when first killed.

Hawks was startled awake from his nightmare when he heard his window open “hey hey it’s just me” Dream announced surrounded by feathers pointed at him “why so fucking early man?” Hawks grumbled looking at the clock 5:07 am he had patrol in about an hour “just stopped by to let you know I’ve kidnapped children and I’m hiding them in this dimension since I can’t trust them to stay out of wars” Dream said in a far to cheery voice as a younger voice shouted “yeah fuck you too you green bastard!” from behind them causing the adults to pause “there are children in my apartment” Hawks muttered morbidly before realizing “you’re planning something, you didn’t bring them here to pick flowers did you?” Hawks accused pointing at Dream. Even with the full face mask he could fell the smugness radiating off of his friend “I have a meeting with U.A.‘s principal after I drop these boys off at your agency” Dream said causing Hawks to groan “you just love seeing me in pain.”


	3. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I aged the boys down a year so their 15

Tommy and Tubbo were getting ready for their first day of the school Dream enrolled them in Tommy was in the basement of the house Dream built on the school campus for them, it was two stories to top floor had bedroom and a washroom, the ground floor had a living room and a kitchen while the basement had a sparring area, a few brewing stands lining the wall farthest from the stairs and an enchanting table at the centre of a small library where Tommy was sitting at trying to get some good enchantments before leaving. Tommy held a sword with a white blade and red grip and axe with a white blade and red handle in both hands, he watched as both weapons twisted themselves and shrunk until they were both bracelets that sat inconspicuously around his right wrist. The blond held out his left arm and closed his eyes concentrating on creating a shield he knew he didn’t need it but something he learned from his dad was to always be prepared and that was a lesson he was retaught in the war for independence. He opened his eyes again when he felt the familiar weight of a shield around his arm the shield he molded into a pin in the shape of one of his fathers hardcore hearts that he pinned on the green bandana around his neck, the school allowed accessories as long as they held great emotional or religious importance or assisted in health either it be mental or physical. 

Tubbo was waiting for Tommy in the front garden where a bee hive had established itself the bees in the quirked dimension were much smaller and more plentiful then those Tubbo were familiar with, Tubbo wanted to ask Dream more questions about the dimension he was living in but the masked man left to avoid the suspicion of the others that believed him to be neutral. In front of the house was a bench that faced away from the house and towards the school, Tubbo sat at the bench watching the bugs. The shorter of the two runaways liked these new mobs he liked watching the butterfly’s flap their wings like crazy, he liked watching the ants crawl across the dirt and he especially loved the bees. He felt lucky that he had a quirk centred around bees, quickly Tubbo cupped his hands and after a second he opened them to reveal a bee with dark red wings at this moment he’s only figured out how to make bees with the potion effect of either strength, weakness or invisibility during his week of quirk training he was able to make around ten of the fluffy bugs before a migraine invited itself over in his head. 

Tubbo heard the doorknob twist behind him “you ready to go?” he asked the taller boy earning a nod “let’s go big man” Tommy said with a smile adjusting the backpack over his shoulder, the two walked towards the building that they passed the first day in the quirked dimension as they walked the two noticed that more and more kids were walking around them which told them they were pretty close to the dorms that the other students were living at. After a few minutes they were sitting in front of the door with a 1 and a capital A of the door in a large font, on the other side of the door were people of various heights and builds talking amongst themselves “you must be the new students” a boy with rectangular glasses and blue shirt hair said as he noticed they were standing at the door catching the attention of everyone in the room. “Hi I’m Tommy innit and that’s Tubbo” Tommy said with Tubbo giving a small wave as he was introduced “uh where do we sit?” Tubbo asked looking around “two people were transferred after a villain attack so you can take their seats in the back” a shorter girl with brown hair and roast cheeks offered pointing to two seat next to each other beside a boy with red and white hair and behind a boy with a rock like head and the blue haired boy “thank you” Tubbo said making his way over two the desk behind the boy with a rock like head. 

The two spent the rest of the morning which wasn’t very long learning their classmates names which was nerve wracking since they haven’t had to learn so many names for quite a while since new people were introduced on the Smp once or twice at a time usually and they were normally names they knew of before. When the door opened again revealing a man with long black tangled looking hair in all black everyone rushed to their seats having been distracted by the new arrivals to notice the time and the few who didn’t introduce themselves didn’t bother warning them (Bakugo) “As you ready know we have new students today I would introduce them but it seems you already did that, I am mr Aizawa I will be your home room teacher for the remainder of your stay here” the man said which only Tommy and Tubbo understood what the man actually meant which told them he knew they weren’t from that dimension. 

While over the course of their training week Dream made sure they could somewhat understand Japanese but he wasn’t perfect so it was a relief when they were pulled out of class in math by a man with hair that looked like a cockatoos crest for Japanese classes “so I’m the English teacher I teach those who have yet to actually understand Japanese to under the language” the man explained as they walked through the halls “so what’s your name?” Tommy asked so he didn’t call the man Cockatoo man to his face “my hero name that I prefer people calling me is Present mic but you can just call me mic since saying the full name is just long” Mic said earning a groan from the taller boy who was taller then the hero “if I had to call everyone by their full name and not a nickname I’d fucking punt Sam off of punz’s tower” he said causing Tubbo to laugh “sam is from what he’s told me 6’7” Tubbo said between inhales after he’s stopped laughing “6’7? Really how does someone get that tall” Mic asked trying not to laugh. Fortunately he was saved by the fact they had arrived at their destination “I don’t know if this is important or not but Tubbo can’t read” Tommy said as they entered the room “what!?” Mic asked whipping around to face the two boys “I’m dyslexic”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short I’m trying to add more details and other stuff but I’m dumb
> 
> Please leave criticism in the comments if you want


	4. Training

Apparently today was different for the class as they walked across the platform that over looked a sea of metal scraps from what Tommy and Tubbo could see the others were admiring their uniforms which were apparently altered for the colder weather which was new to the two since as players they had a high tolerance for temperatures then humans the only players they knew who were actively affected by the snow biomes were Technoblade and Sapnap and that’s because they were nether hybrids. 

Since they were focused on their training Dream was the one who designed their uniforms and they were thankfully not shit, Tommy wore a loose red jumpsuit with several pockets that could store weapons with a white belt that wrapped around his waist that held small potions of healing, regeneration, water breathing and fire resistance all useful in dangerous situations on his left shoulder was the original L’Manberg flag embroidered in, the final touch was the green scarf tied around his neck. 

Tubbo had a dark green jumpsuit that had a large bee patch on the back along with a arrow that sat on his thigh to prevent much discomfort with moving, the arrow had a rounded head to prevent it from being too lethal as the mechanical bow enchanted with infinity that was attached to Tubbo’s back with the of strong magnets that deactivated with his touch and the finishing piece was the red bandana wrapped around his dominant forearm. 

“Oh wow you two look cool” Midoriya said as he noticed they were with the others catching the attention of the others “thanks I really like the patches” Tubbo said turning around to show his patch while Tommy showed off his proudly “what’s the flag for?” Deku asked since he didn’t recognize it “it’s the flag of our nation, it’s really pog right!” Tommy replied before Deku could say anything they were interrupted by some guy in what appeared to be a suit screaming at the top of his lungs, something about their class having had to replace two of the students “What the fuck is with this asshole?” Tubbo asked getting some major PTSD from the screaming fucker in a suit. “That’s just Monoma he is really competitive and is always going on about how his class is better then ours” Uraraka explained as Deku nodded along then a piece of paper was stuffed in Tubbo’s face “this is irredeemable proof that class B is better, you two really got the worst luck being placed in class A!” Monoma said as Tubbo looked at the paper that showed an extremely simplistic graph “well it does show that the community preferred your performance but it has no basis on who’s better in general” Tubbo said somewhat disappointed at the fact this boy seemed so proud of a graph that Tubbo could have had done within a day with the added work Schlatt pilled on his shoulders. “He’s not wrong just because you are better at one thing doesn’t mean you’re better at everything” Tommy said annoyed since he’s heard arguments similar to this about his brother and Dream countless times, “well today is class A vs B so we’ll know for sure who’s bett-!” Monoma said before Aizawa’s scarf was chocking him out “shut up” the pro hero said sounding tired the man with white hair and a scar the shape of an “X” on his cheek stood next to the tired teacher “today we’ll be having a special guest as well as the two new students from class A” he said stepping aside to show a taller boy with gravity defying purple hair and bags under his eyes which reminded Tommy of the day’s Techno would be to caught up in farming potatoes to sleep for several days in a row or how Wilbur has been lately. From what everyone yelled in shock the two players could identify that the purple boys name was Shinso, as the teachers explained what to do Tommy was sending glares towards Monoma if looks could kill Monoma would be dead. When it was time to draw numbers for team Tommy got 4 while Tubbo got 2 “and you can’t trade” Tommy hated his teacher already with how the man grinned as Tommy’s grip on the ball tightened. 

“Ok so what’s you quirk?” Yaoyorozu asked as Tubbo arrived at their group “I can make bees that give either harmful or helpful effects when stung” Tubbo explained cupping his hands and opening them again the reveal a small bee that had grey wings which caused Aoyama back away a few steps, “that’s impressive what effects to they give?” Tokoyami asked watching the fluffy bug “strength, weakness and invisibility I’m trying to get more but getting a new type of bee it tiresome I had a massive headache from unlocking the invis bee” Tubbo said expecting someone to yell at him for being pathetic and not having more bee types. “That’s quite magnifique” Aoyama said staring at the bee with distrust “what’s that plan I’m clueless” Tubbo admitted testing how lenient this group of people are.

Tommy joined his group after making sure Tubbo wasn’t being yelled at which he could tell pissed the spiky blond guy off but he didn’t care he takes pride in pissing people off “what can you do?” Bakugo asked earning some protests from the other two people in the group of four “you don’t just ask people that!” a girl with really long earlobes said at spiky while Sero asked “why are you like this?”  
Tommy found it amusing that for once it wasn’t him being scolded for virtually nothing “I make weapons” Tommy said with a chaotic smile creating a small dagger that Bbh once showed him before all the wars. “That’s mediocre” spiky scoffed “what the fuck did you say spiky I’ll have you know I could fucking kill you!” Tommy yelled causing spiky to yell back “what did you call me you bastard, I could blast you straight to hell!!” with popping coming from his hands. It took at least the first round to calm the two down but eventually they did and not because Tommy watched Tubbo’s match, Tommy’s team eventually got a plan that nobody would figure out until it was to late.

Tubbo’s match

They had dark shadow scout ahead and take out as many of the other team as possible as they advanced through what Tubbo learned was a maze of pipes “Your quirk is so pog” Tubbo admired when Tokoyami confirmed that Dark Shadow found the others “yes we should hurry the further dark shadow is away from me the weaker she is” the bird headed boy said not knowing what pog meant. Suddenly Tokoyami froze “Dark shadow return! Everyone get away!” the boy yelled as dark shadow appeared punching Tokoyami in the stomach and a boy with skin as black as coal and hair as white as snow “it’s Kuroiro!” Yaoyorozu shouted recognizing the boy before Tubbo ran off to find higher ground since he didn’t have a sword stinging himself with a invis bee that he made prior. 

As Tubbo climbed some of the pipes he saw lights dance in the air disturbing the shadows “if I get to higher ground I can be more of use with a bow” Tubbo muttered reminding himself of his plan, he made it to a area that had a good view of the conflict below Tubbo deemed it a decent ‘snipers’ nest until a mushroom appeared with a soft pop next to his head suddenly more appeared and they didn’t stop until every thing even his arms were covered in mushrooms. “This is not pog!” Tubbo said as he rubbed off the mushrooms only for more to appear on him, Tubbo looked up when he heard a familiar ding of a whisper being sent his way

[Tommyinnit whispered to you: calm down they’ll disappear in a few hours] 

exhaling and inhaling Tubbo regained his posture just as giant letters appeared shaking his snipers nest ultimately leaving it useless since the others moved away.

Tubbo checked to see if he was still invisible before moving again this time trying to find the source of the letters, he ignored to rapid growth of the mushrooms eventually he found a kid with a page as a face he was complaining about his throat being a bit sore. Carefully hidden Tubbo pulled back the string of his bow and arrow materialized notched curtesy of infinity Tubbo recognized the gold glow of a spectral arrow, aiming for the boys shoulder and released. The arrow disappeared of impact but Tubbo could see the glowing aura due to the rounded head it didn’t pierce the skin but it probably hurt a lot evident if the cry of pain “who’s there?” the boy asked since according to their plan nobody should be unaccounted for even the new kid suddenly Fushidaki felt a stinging pain at the back his neck causing his to slap his hand there quickly when he checked his hand he saw a small bee with dark grey wings followed by a sudden feeling of weakness “what?” he muttered. When Fushidaki turned around he saw a boy with brown hair swinging a pipe to his head.

“Manga Fushidaki and Yuga Aoyama have been captured!” A voice that sounded a lot like Present Mic yelled across the mushroom forest “how?” those watching cried at the announcement as they were too focused on the actions of Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami  
that they weren’t watching Tubbo except a select few. Vlad king pouted while class A celebrated “I can’t wait to learn more about his quirk” Deku said as he began theorizing out loud earning freaked out glances from class B. 

“How did Fushidaki get captured?” A girl with a mushroom hat asked as Kuroiro emerged from a nearby shadow “I mean we lost the new guy” the boy told Kinoko Komori causing her to huff “right as long as they don’t know where we are, we can still take them down kendo should have Yaoyorozu captured soon” the girl said with confidence “Judging by Tokoyami flying towards us right now I’d say we’ve been found out” Kuroiro said pointing towards the bird headed boy flying at them with some sort of googles on. Tokoyami had captured the two quickly but before he could actually bring the two to the cage he broke out into a coughing fit that turned out to be the spores he’s inhaled.

Tubbo was looking for the others when he felt his lungs fill with mushroom sending into a coughing fit, while suffocating wasn’t new to Tubbo it wasn’t pleasant and he couldn’t do anything so he kept painfully coughing until he passed out. 

When the match was called Aizawa asked them each what they believed they failed in after they’ve had time to recover when they reached Tubbo after going down the line he simply said “need a weapon for closer combat but other then that I believe I did fairly well” earning a sigh from his teacher “what you failed at was sticking with your team” Aizawa said “they were out in the open if I chose to stay and fight there I would have been a sitting duck and if this wasn’t a practice I would have been killed and or captured for either leverage or information both are shit for my side” Tubbo replied before stalking off to Tommy.

They watched team three’s match end in a draw and Deku was thankfully to invested in watching Todoroki to ask the new kids questions about their quirks so they watched the light show, eventually it was Tommy’s turn. 

“Hurry up! You’re too damn slow!” Bakugo screamed as he flung himself forward “shut the fuck up I’m not Dream you asshole I can’t jump across trees like they’re nothing!!” Tommy shouted jumping over a gap as the others complained about going too fast when they should be going faster. “Stop I see them!” Bakugo shouted landing on a tank of sort then shouting at Jirou to listen with her weird earlobes, after a second of listening she pulled her ear jacks out of the metal shouting “It’s a trap!” Tommy saw a piece of... something fly by and it stoped near Bakugo letting Tommy see it as a flying mouth “time’s up” the mouth said as Bakugo tried to hit it but the target was too small.

While Bakugo was dealing with his problem Tommy’s problem was that he was trapped in the middle of a tape barricade with Sero trying to coax Bakugo inside when suddenly the barricade was dowsed in a sticky glue like substance “fuck! What is this shit?” Tommy screamed as he looked at the glue when he saw the guy with the funny head looking down at them with a substance similar to what surrounded them dripping from the holes in his head “hey how flammable do you reckon this shit is?” Tommy asked Sero and Jirou earning shrugs from the two. He took all three bottles of fire resistance from his belt and handed two to his teammates “drink unless you want to potentially burn to death” he told them causing them to hesitantly down the orange liquid as Tommy revealed the sword he was enchanting this morning, he got lucky with fire aspect || and sharpness |||, grinning Tommy chugged the bitter potion and slashed at the glue which was flammable as the fiery blade left a trail of fire that spread. 

Meanwhile Tubbo was watching excited from the platform above while everyone stared in disbelief while some were questioning if that was safe since non of them had quirks that gave a resistance to fire. “This can’t be safe” he heard a girl with pink hair and skin mutter Tubbo believes her name is Ashido “of course it’s safe, one of things Tommy hates is loosing teammates because it gives the enemy the advantage” Tubbo told her which didn’t seem to calm her worry a lot, the only people that were at risk of burns was Bakugo and the opposite team. 

“What are you doing?!” Jirou asked trying to stay away from the flames despite not feeling the heat of being in a ball of fire “why are you freaking out so much? what I made you drink was a fire resistance potion” Tommy said grabbing some of the flaming tape that was falling. When the two realized they weren’t going to die they maneuvered their way out of the ball of fire and when they emerged from the flames Sero saw one of the boys from the other team jumping at them specially the purpled hair girl beside her except he noticed Kamakiri jumping at them too late as Bakugo jumped in front of Jirou launching a explosion right in Kamakiri’s face and after another explosion from the spiky haired boy Kamakiri was sent flying after Jirou thanked Bakugo for the save he shouted “I’ve already decided this is going to be a perfect victory 4-0 let go!!” “Fuck yeah let’s beat the shit out of them!!” Tommy shouted as they chased the opposing team his sword returning to its form as a bracelet while two sticks appeared in both hands, when they saw Bondo Bakugo dashed at the boy only to be trapped by Awase Yosetsu by using his quirk to weld him to the pipes nearby using pieces of metal. Quickly Tommy jumped towards Bakugo and using a pickaxe mined the metal and found he’s never seen this before so he discreetly place them in his inventory to check out for later, when Bakugo was free Tommy helped him capture Awase while the other caught Bondo and they went after Tokage who was quickly defeated and the match was over before the fire resistance was over. 

“How did you do the thing with the fire?” Jirou asked Tommy as they watched the last match “I not telling you my secrets and even if I did you wouldn’t have the resources to make them” Tommy scoffed earning a huff from the purple haired girl “what did you mean when you yelled at Bakigo that you weren’t Dream?” Tommy heard her ask causing him to pause and think “nothing really it’s just from where I’m from Dream is a guy that infamous for being hard to catch because of his skills” Tommy said after a minute “what’s it like. Where your from?” Kirishima asked behind them “my home is always changing it’s never the same and the people living there are an... interesting group people like the fire trick is totally something a few of them would do for fun” Tommy said as he was reminded of Sapnap and Karl’s tendencies to play with fire one of larger scales them the other.


	5. The button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read it important for the future of the story

It’s been a little over a week since Tommy and Tubbo disappeared Manberg knew of their absence since Wilbur, Techno and Niki were looking for them and Techno even asked Schlatt himself if he’s seen the two boys since the festival by angling the axe of peace at Schlatt’s heart if he even thought about lying. 

Quackity walked through the woods trying to find his way back after storming off after the argument he had with Schlatt, it was getting dark and he didn’t have much armour and a bow with his arrows running low. Eventually he saw the stone and obsidian tower Eret built that towered over Manberg before the walls were torn down, it shattered his heart when he saw that the hill where the White House once stood proud was empty, he built that with Wilbur and it was his home then it hit him he didn’t have a home he was back at square one it was like the first time on the world again he was homeless and with tensions rising he doubts anyone would be will to let him stay a night. Looking around he saw a small opening in the cliff side that he would have missed if it weren’t for the light spilling out of the two by one opening, that wasn’t there when he left but it could provide decent shelter from mobs until morning. As Quackity got closer he’s pretty sure he could hear singing from the opening it sounded like familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on who was singing, when he reached the opening and looked in it was just a hall that opened into a room at the end with someone sitting in a chair someone Quackity knew. “Wilbur?” he asked as he walked through the tunnel and looked into the room, the walls were covered in crazed writing that Quackity recognized as the anthem except for the minute detail the line ‘a big and not blown up L’Manberg’ was changed to ‘a big and now blown up L’Manberg’ and there were random pieces of tnt almost carelessly thrown around, at the center was a single wooden button. “Hello Quackity I’d advise getting much closer or you might be sent to a bed” Wilbur said getting up from his chair and turning around and he looked like he hasn’t slept since Tommy and Tubbo disappeared “I don’t have a bed anymore so I’d just be sent to spawn” Quackity said without thinking slapping his hand over his mouth Wilbur just hummed “I’m sure your aware of the disaster that happened at the festival right? Well want of a told you it could have gone so much worse” Wilbur said in a tone that sent chills down the younger’s spine “w-what do you mean Wilbur that festival was horrible” Quackity asked starting to feel a little scared because of the taller male. “What if I told you this entire country is rigged to blow at the simple press of this button” Wilbur chuckled as if hasn’t told someone he was going to blow up a country, Quackity has probably never felt the urge to run away so strongly then at this time other then the times he been around Technoblade but that was besides the point he had to convince the man in front of him not to blow up his ex’s? country. “Wilbur this your home” Quackity said “I don’t have a home” was his response and wow that was depressing, thinking quick Quackity spoke without thinking “what if I could trick Schlatt into giving me the presidency and I could unexile you I know you were fine with being a civilian as long as nobody abused their power and run Man- L’Manberg into the ground” Quackity watched as Wilbur thought about it and preparing himself to tackle Wilbur if he decided to blow Manberg sky high. “He’s old and senile it won’t take much to trick the guy” Quackity added he saw Wilbur’s eyes flick towards the button and Quackity could swear time froze for a minute as he watched Wilbur contemplate pressing that dammed button before “very well you have two weeks or I’m having Techno kill him and you” then he left leaving Quackity to let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he walked out of the tunnel he saw Wilbur waiting at the entrance probably to close it and when he did it took everything he had not to laugh at the stone dick in the cliff. Quackity told himself he would be a better inside man then Tubbo was after all the sake of the country was in his hands. No pressure of anything.


	6. After school

Aizawa was tired after the day with two new students that he had a sinking feeling would be suspected by his kids as some sort of spy’s for the League of Villains, the knowledge of having two people who came from a different dimension attending U.A baffled Shouta and to top it all off they were in his class for some reason. “How was class” Present Mic asked when the blond man and his monstrosity of a hair style noticed the underground hero laying on the couch in the middle of the staff dorm common room “surprisingly average I expected Midoriya to be more excited with new quirks to analyze but I believe the students are trying to figure out if Tommy and Tubbo are spy’s from the league or not” Shouta explained half heartedly with his arm thrown over his eyes, Hizashi hummed “I get it, I just hope we aren’t the ones that will have to explain to dimension thing to them if they found out” he said sticking his tongue out at the thought. “It too amazes me, the idea that there are other dimensions with one of them contacting us” All Might said from where he was sitting on one of the arm chairs “those kid are here so they stay out of war Yagi, something has happened in their dimension that I wouldn’t be to excited for” Shouta reminded the older hero with a sigh “right, I was trying to think about the bright side” the blond skeleton man admitted. 

When class was finished they stayed after class since they had to help clean the school which was new since they were used to leaving messes for others to clean (creeper holes) when that was done they headed to the house “hey where are you going?” Kaminari asked when he noticed the two were splitting off from the others “we have a house not far from here” Tubbo said pointing in the direction of the house earning a confused look from Kaminari and everyone else that they were walking with. “It’s mandatory for students to stay at the dorm” Iida scolded doing his weird hand chopping motion “well tell that to someone who gives a fuck I’m going do the homework that mic gave us” Tommy said waving in dismissal like Wilbur would do “that is highly inappropriate language for a hero!!” Iida yelled after the boys causing the two to freeze “oh gods Iida what have you done” Tubbo muttered under his breath as Tommy grinned and yelled “fuck!” to the sky, the two laughed as they heard Iida trying to scold them. 

Around supper or the time Dream said humans normally ate food before sleeping, which they tested and beds didn’t explode in this dimension which was good to know, Tommy and Tubbo were in the basement practicing with bows they found in a closet along with blunt wooden swords they knew were for sparring, the target blocks they found in a chest had hand drawn pictures of various members of Manberg with the picture of Schlatt having the most holes when they heard knocking at the door. “Why the nether is someone knocking on the door?” Tommy asked putting the bows away in his inventory when he got a shrug from the shorter male, they climbed the stone brick stairs that lead into the living room and over to the door where they a familiar pink face peaking in through the window on the door. “The fuck you doing here?” Tommy asked throwing open the door scaring a yelp from the nossy girl “we asked Aizawa where you were living at so we could invite you over for dinner” Ashido said after she recovered from the surprise “sure why not we don’t have plans” Tubbo said before Tommy could tell her to fuck off. 

The dorms were pretty big not the biggest building they’ve seen but it was on the larger side around the size of the museum Eret had begun building and it wasn’t ugly which was nice “this place looks like shit” not that Tommy would let them know “hey you try living with seventeen other people and keeping the area tidy!” Ashido said with a pout as they took off their shoes. Looking around the two saw a majority of their classmates scattered around a large room filled with couches and a large tv which was something they’ve recently learned about as well as the phones they kept in their pockets since chat wasn’t exactly safe when their in hiding. “Supper will be served soon make yourselves at home since we aren’t going to let you stay in that big house all by yourself” Ashido said in a teasing tone “how did you know we were living alone?” Tubbo asked. The question seemed to catch the attention of a majority of those in the room and Ashido’s teasing smile dropped “wait you guys are really living alone?” she asked earning a nod from both players “I do t know why you asked that like it was a bad thing I moved out of my dads place when I was fifteen” Tommy added dismissively Tubbo nodding as well since he too left at the age of fifteen. Thankfully they were spared by Bakugo screaming at the top of his lungs “come get your food before I eat it all!!”, supper was actually really good “this is a lot better then I though it would be” Tommy said after taking a bite smirking when he got a rise from the explosive teen “what’s that supposed to mean?” he asked small popping coming from his hands “I didn’t say anything you fucking, I gave you a complement!” Tommy screamed back taking another bite. 

They exchanged words for a bit more when Midoriya got up quickly after checking the time pausing their argument “sorry but I have to meet up with All Might” the green haired boy said quickly rinsing his plate and leaving, “who the fuck is All Might sounds like a fucking weird name” Tommy asked causing everyone to look at him like he’s asked something stupid and he didn’t like it except for Tubbo he just looked confused “you don’t know who All Might is?” Kirishima asked after a few seconds of staring “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not fucking from here” Tommy snapped the staring getting on his nerves “All Might was the number one hero in the whole world before Hosu, how do you not know him?” Kaminari explained almost desperate like it was a terrible joke “he’s been the number one hero for like twenty years or something” Jirou added which caught the boys attention. “He must be so old” Tommy complained while Tubbo agreed with “must be on his way out” which honestly made the table look like they’ve all died a little on the inside “yeah he’s totally on his way out practically ancient at this point” Tommy said waving his spoon a little watching in amusement as the class all goes white before “it’s extremely unfit for a future hero to speak about their elders in such a manor!!” there was Iida who continued to ramble on about how they extremely unheroic and they should respect their elders as they finished their food ending on a “you should apologize to All Might when you meet him” which Tubbo replied with “I don’t think All Might can live long enough to meet Tommy”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All might is on his way out smh


	7. Informant

It was late and Shouta has an hour left on the patrol when he saw the time was 2:24 on his phone after perching on a building, after not to long he felt a particularly strong gust of wind disturb his hair. He snapped around hand grabbing his capture weapon, upon seeing who was behind him he relaxed a bit “What are you doing here Hawks?” the underground hero asked not trusting the limelight hero who simply shrugged “I just wanted to share some information on your new students. As I strongly doubt that Dream has given you much” Hawks said rather smugly at the knowledge he had something over The Eraserhead. “How would you know anything and what do you know” Aizawa asked looking around to make sure nobody was listening “Dream is one of if not my only best friend and I’ve known that green fuck for about ten years now and I know quite a bit since I ask about stuff and he answers. I know that only one other person knows about this place in the twenty or so people that live in the area in his dimension” Hawks answered as he commanded some feathers to stop a mugging a few building down when Eraser didn’t say anything he continued “I know Tommy has two older brothers and a nephew that three years older then him, I know his family is known by their people as sleepy bois inc. and I know most importantly I know why Tommy and Tubbo are here but that bit I’m not supposed to tell” Hawks said knowing he was frustrating Eraserdad since he actually can’t tell the older man that he knew the reason was while Dream did prefer to keep the children out of the conflict, he needed Tommy not to around Wilbur to make sure the ex-president went crazy and blew up the thorn in Dreams side, as much as Hawks loved Dream (this is platonic love, they see each other as bros) Hawks knew the younger was not a good person by human definition whole in player definition he was pretty mild with a thirst for chaos except with his skill he was a genuine threat. Except lately his friend was different, like he just stopped caring about anything that didn’t give him power which was honestly unnerving since that Dream wasn’t the one he had grown to know over the years. It was almost like Dream wasn’t really there, like something was messing with his head.

Shuffling through his coat Hawks pulled out a small black binder of paper and handed it the the older hero “this is what I know, I suggest you learn about the difference between a human and a player, if you don’t want to know about Tommy’s family then avoid the second half of the binder. Knowing the difference is important and if you don’t someone could actually die and I’m not talking about Tommy and Tubbo” Hawks stressed. 

Later that day Aizawa was going through the first half of the binder with fascination, the first half was generally just information about players. The first page was about different types of players with a blank list of what he assumed could be names of those kinds of players under each kind, the respawn mechanic was interesting to read with the world generating being his favourite. Eventually he had gathered a small crowd with teachers reading over his shoulder since he was in the school staff room during lunch “how did you get this?” Midnight eventually asked as Aizawa flipped over to a page about the economy of the main world “It appears that the number two hero has a friend in a different dimension” Aizawa responded reading the page he could recognize most of the metals and gems it talked about but he had no idea what netherite was. “That’s unexpected” someone commented earning some nods of agreement as another page was flipped to a page about dimensions, “oh shit” he heard Mic whisper as they read about the horrors of the nether and the vastness of the end as well as the rumoured dimension of the aether and the lost knowledge on how to build the portal. Eventually they checked the time revealing they had two minutes before they were late so they all hurried to their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long on this one I was trying to make it seem somewhat interesting


End file.
